Alice of Spades
by Clover Vargas
Summary: The four Alice's of Wonderland. Each a tale told. Rated T for violence and swearing. I do not own Naruto or the Song
1. Alice of Spades

**Prologue:**

_In some place was a little dream.  
Who dreamed it, unknown...?  
Such truly little dream it was._

_The little dream thought,  
I don't want to be vanishing like this,  
how can I make people watch me?_

_The little dream thought and thought...  
and finally came up with an idea._

_"I could get people to stray into me,  
and let them make the world."_

**The First Alice**

_The first Alice was gallant.  
With sword in one hand, to the wonderland  
Cutting various things down,  
Went on spreading a truly red path._

_As for such Alice, in a depth of the woods,  
Like a criminal got cooped up inside.  
Other than the path made in the woods,  
There was no way to know her existence._

The first Alice, Itachi Uchiha, was gallant...a boy that lived in the Uchiha Compound.

He was the prodigy of the Clan

He was an interesting...and very intelligent at that...and courageous.

There the boy lay on his bed. Flat on his stomach chewing on his thumb nail.

"What to do today...what to do today..." Itachi muttered under his breath letting his head hang off the bed.

His attention soon moved to under his bed. "What is that...?" Weasel mumbled looking curiously under the bed. Immediately getting off his bed and lying down on the ground reaching out under his bed.

"Hmm?" Weasel's hand seemed too had grasped hold of what appeared to be some sort of card?

He took it and pulled it out from under the bed.

A playing card?

"...Who made this?" Itachi mumbled getting up and looking down at the card. What kind of joke was this?

"Whatever..." Weasel's voice cut, hearing a little laughter coming from his closet.

"Who's there?"

"Oh hello Alice" The voice said to Weasel.

"...I'm Weasel not Alice" Weasel corrected.

"You seem like a good Alice" The voice drawled on.

"What?"

"Would you like to see?"

"...See what?"

"Your world? Wonderland Alice?" The voice said then.

Weasel stepped forward walking over to the closet curiously. "My world...?"

"Yes..."

Taking another step forward the young successor opened his closet and stepped inside.

The door shut immediately. Everything was pitching black...

"What is this..." Weasel whispered to himself walking forward and finding himself closing his eye's then blinking them opening to find himself definitely not in his closet.

Weasel's eye's wandered around the world.

"...Wow..." Weasel couldn't believe what he was seeing. Such an odd quirky little world.

He took more steps farther into this odd world. Everything around him...Everyone around him seemed to resemble odd things and such.

"Wow...This is wonderland?" Weasel mumbled to himself beginning to chuckle softly. He began to slowly walk forward and pick up a sword he saw on the ground.

"...Such a pretty place..." Weasel said almost poetic like. He felt odd for some reason...It was as if he wasn't himself once he'd stepped into this world known as wonderland.

He himself could feel it as he dragged his sword and walked on. Raising his sword and a smile slowly plastering his face.

It was then that he began to walk forward and slash hard down onto a young child. Watching the blood splatter about. All over him and all around him.

"Alice? Am I really Alice you silly little voice?" Weasel cackled walking down a path slashing at things and killing as much as he saw. He couldn't stop laughing either.

"Alice of spades...The very first Alice..." The voice repeated in his mind.

Weasel paid absolutely no mind to this voice and continued to laugh and slash at the poor things around him. Blood askew all about.

He was now walking into a forest...

Leaving a long blood trail as he continued to slaughter people and animals alike.

It was then that he heard a small laughter in his head. He came to a stop looking around confused.

"Where am I?" Weasel demanded looking around finding himself surrounded by thorn vines and no way to leave such place.

...And there he dropped his sword and fell to the ground looking around wide eyed and laughing...Locked away deep within this forest forever...The only way for someone to find him would be to follow that lovely bloody path he left behind...


	2. Alice of Diamonds

Second Alice

_The second Alice was meek.  
Singing song, to the wonderland.  
Flooding various tones,  
created a mad world._

_Such Alice was a flower of rose.  
Got shot and killed by a crazy man.  
Bloomed a single flower, truly red.  
Loved and enjoyed by everyone, while it withers away._

The Second Alice was Tobi, was very meek...and also very playful.

He was an intelligent and cunning one at that...

He, the greatest ninja himself, Tobi sat in his swivel chair drinking a cup of coffee when he heard it something hit the ground.

Spinning his swivel chair around. The young man looked down to see a card. Now Tobi really like to play with cards.

None the less the man got up off his chair and picked the playing card up.

He tilted his head curiously looking and turning the card over.

The other side consisted of a diamond at the top and Alice at the bottom. But what intrigued the detective the most was the middle part...As it contained a picture of him on it.

"Interesting..." Tobi said looking around. "...What could this be for and I wonder who made it..."

"Dear little Alice of the diamonds..." a voice echoed through the young man's ears immediately looking around cautiously.

"Hello?" L called out.

"The second Alice...of diamonds..." The voice echoed again beginning to annoy Tobi little.

"Are you talking about this card?" Tobi asked out calmly.

"...You dear little Alice..."

"If you will not reply properly I'll have to ask, whoever you are, to leave" Tobi had then said nodding and looking around carefully.

It was then that Tobi caught sight of a small girl giggling and walking off. He immediately began to follow the girl.

"...Little Alice can you sing?" She asked giggling again as she walked into another room of the house.

"I sing...Well yes I suppose..." Tobi said out loud following the child and walking into his room...

But as he entered it the door closed behind him and disappeared. But not only was that... Tobi was no longer in his room. He was standing in a forest with tree's many of many tree's and many people.

The tree's had lovely roses on them too...and the people seemed cheerful and kind.

"Where am I?" L asked out loud.

"Wonderland..." The voice had said out loud before fading off again.

"...Wonderland..." Tobi murmured sighing and shaking his head. Maybe he was dreaming all of this.

He'd heard tales about Wonderland though. It was supposed to be an awkward odd place where many odd things happened.

So Tobi sat down resting against a tree and looking up to the sky faintly. He then turned feeling a tug at his arm.

"Mister" A little girl said with wide eyes.

"...Yes what is it?" Tobi mumbled faintly looking to the girl.

"Could you please sing...?" The girl asked.

Tobi looked to the girl tilting his head and nodding. "Sure why not..." and so he began to sing...

Tobi never realized he was such a good singer until then either...He really did enjoy it as well.

All these people enjoyed the songs as well...They adored his melodic voice very much.

...But deep down inside something was happening to Tobi...The more he sang songs the more he began to twist on the inside to something not under his control...Something insane...

It was on one day that a small smile began to form on Tobi's face. He sat leaning against that rose tree again looking up at the people and opened his mouth to sing...But instead of the sweet kind and gentle songs he sang...He sang a melodic evil song.

And as he sang...The people and animals...Infect the world began to turn into something with no sanity...Everyone had begun to become insane.

He couldn't stop himself either. He enjoyed singing it and filling those helpless minds with the evil tune causing their minds to rot into a twisted evil like his own.

Bloodshed everywhere he saw. People killing people...and anything living. While L continued to sing on that horridly dreadful song.

...Until on one fateful day.

Dear Tobi sat as usual against his tree singing and smiling as he sang that tainted song of evil. A man came up to him...a crazy man and shot Tobi with a gun.

Tobi's eye's widened as he looked down at the blood oozing from his chest. He didn't moved, his voice caught as he watched the blood bloom into a rose...For he was a rose...The second Alice...of diamonds forever to be that red bloody rose...

**Author's Note: **Well, do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, I'll post the next chapter when I get atleast five reviews.

Also, critique is much loved. Believe it or not, I love it when people point out all the mistakes and things I messed up. It helps me get better at writing. I do love to improve


	3. Alice of Clubs

_Third Alice_

_The third Alice was a young child.  
With a fine form, to the wonderland  
Seducing various people,  
Created a strange country._

_Such Alice was the queen of country,  
Possessed by a distorted dream.  
While being frightened by decaying body,  
Reign in the apex of country._

The third Alice, Sakura Haruno, was a young child...A fantastic model in Konoha.

She had a beautiful form and was very cheerful...

Such a pretty little model she was indeed...

The bouncy model currently in her dressing room began to brush her hair happily.

"I look so pretty today...and Sasuke-kun will be so happy to see her when she goes to surprise him" She said out loud humming a song.

"Now what kind of lipstick should I wear today" Sakura had then said looking through her make-up kits full of many different assorted types of make-up.

She stopped searching and finally found some good lipstick. Taking it and putting it on her lips.

The model was about to put the lipstick back when something had caught her eye...

At the bottom of the kit she could see a card.

"Oh what's this?" Sakura said excitedly taking the card from the make-up set and looking at it. "I bet this was the queen I was missing in my deck of cards!" Sakura exclaimed nodding.

But as she turned the card over she found herself looking at a different kind of card...

A club was the top symbol of the card. Underneath it wrote Alice along with a picture of Sakura herself on it.

"I'm so pretty in this picture! Someone must have wanted an autograph!" She immediately assumed.

"...The third Alice of clubs..." A voice rang out eerily.

"Who is it?" She said looking around carefully.

"...Would Alice like to rule a country...as queen?" The voice then asked quietly.

"...Rule a country?" Sakura said tilting her head. Was she really this gullible? "Who's this Alice?"

"...You dear Alice...you of course..." The voice replied back but began to fade as though it had left the room.

"Wait!" Sakura called running out of the room frantically.

Once the blonde had left the room however and out she found herself standing in a different place.

A very strange place at that.

Everything was odd and the people were all looking at her as if she were God or something.

"Queen Alice!" The people cheered happily.

Sakura looked around confused but soon began to realize they were referring to her.

She was taken to this lovely castle...

The blonde model now this lands queen began to rule it happily...and selfishly by seducing the people of this land...

"I'm a pretty queen! Sakura's the best queen of all!" She'd said happily smiling and sitting in her throne smiling.

But soon...Soon she began to have dreams...eerie dreams.

Sakura would wake up at nights sweat covered and looking around scared to death...

And yet she ignored these dreams and continued to rule her land. Such a selfish person she'd become...

Deep down her selfish-ness was rotting her and churning her mind and heart into something evil...and soon it wasn't just her heart and mind either.

She'd sit in her thrown dressed in a beautiful dress and hair up in two pigtails looking at everyone with that evil little smirk of hers when she looked down at her arms to see that they were beginning to rot and decay...

No not just her arms...But all of her...She'd pushed aside her dreams so much that now she was rotting and decaying...

...and Sakura could do nothing about it either. So she continued on rotting...and rotting away did her...


	4. Alice of Hearts

The Fourth Alice

_And forest paths to follow,_

_Under the Rose tree's, tea time_

_With an invitation from the castle,_

_The card of hearts_

_The fourth Alice is child of the twins_

_Curiosity about in Wonderland_

_Through the Door to all kinds of bogus_

_Just now came here_

_Big brother is tough, and intelligent little sister,_

_They were near to the First Alice, but_

_Their dream isn't woken, thus_

_Wonders of the country were hovering in Wonderland_

The fourth Alice, Sasuke and Suki, were a set twins from the Uchiha Compound.

One a bit older than the other...eager stubborn, short-tempered, emo, and kind of a bastered

The other calm, quiet, shy, goofy and kind

"This is ridiculous" Sasuke grumbled frowning as he and Suki walked onward through the thicket of the small forest by the Compound.

"It's an assignment...and besides dad made me go out as well...It's not as though I'd want to come outside...I prefer indoors" Suki replied back to the raven calmly while walking down the path.

It was then that they both came to a stop.

The woods had gotten darker it seemed...

Not so familiar.

"Where are we supposed to be going again?" Sasuke said then looking around for a path.

"I think that way" Suki replied pointing to a pathway.

So off they went walking down this mysterious path...Not noticing the blood on the ground...Not once.

"...This is very pointless" Sasuke had then said looking to Suki annoyed.

"It is not pointless Sasuke...Besides the fact you are the one at fault for getting Naruto upset and running off to his house...Now we must go and find him, because of your actions" Suki said walking onwards.

"You shut up" Sasuke yelled still very angry as he continued to walk ahead. Stepping further into the forest...

After walking for so long it was then that Suki came to a stop. Thus making Sasuke turn around and look at her

"Let's take a break" Suki suggested then coming to a stop.

"Where can we sit?" Sasuke asked looking around and spotting something. "How about over there?" Sasuke had then said walking over to this rather large rose against a tree with roses on its branches, along with two large tree stumps by it. "Did you bring anything to drink Suki?"

"...Well no" Suki replied walking over and sitting down

"Well what will me fucking drink now?" Sasuke grumbled looking around pointlessly...It was then he looked down at the rose. Catching sight of what appeared to be red liquid on the rose petals...

Sasuke didn't move. He just watched the substance for a moment until he reached over dipping a finger into the liquid and licking his finger.

"Hey this really good" Sasuke had then said about to dip his whole hand into the substance when Suki had handed him what seemed to be a tea-cup.

"I thought you didn't bring anything" Sasuke said looking at the other grumpily wanting to punch the other in the face.

"I didn't...They were right beside me" Suki had then said nodding and holding a cup for herself dipping it into the red liquid taking a sip of the stuff. "It is good..."

"Yeah" Sasuke nodded to his twin as he dove his cup in and began to drip almost greedily. "Almost better then tomatoes ...but tomatoes' are still way better"

...Then suddenly something had fallen in front of both Sasuke and Suki.

Both reached out for it picking it up together from either sides of the object.

"It's a card" Suki said out loud placing her cup down and looking at the backside of the card with curiosity.

"What the hell is this doing out here?" Sasuke asked tilting his head.

It was then that Sasuke took the card and turned it over revealing a heart with the name Alice on it...and both Suki and Sasuke were on the card.

"How the hell...What kind of sick joke is this?" Sasuke gaped at it almost wanting to rip it.

"What is it Sasuke?" Suki asked leaning forward and looking at the card.

It was then that they heard a chuckle...a girl like little giggle.

"...Alice of hearts...interesting..." the voice spoke out in a little girl like tone beginning to giggle...

But it soon disappeared afterwards.

"Naruto if that was you I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke yelled looking around. His head then turned feeling a soft tap on his shoulder. "Suki what is it now?"

"Let's get going" Suki said getting up and walking forward.

"Fine" Sasuke said grumpily getting up and running off with Suki.

...As they walked further forward through the path they came across what seemed to be a door a blue door.

"What is this?" Suki asked herself under her breath walking forward and opening the door stepping forward.

"Hey waits what you are doing?" Sasuke yelled following the other through the door...

Soon finding them in this patch of clearing surrounded by forest.

There in front of the two was a man leaning against a tree his eye's opened wide. Messy black hair, cold black eyes and bags along with a baggy outfit.

"Who is that...?" Sasuke asked walking forward and kneeling down looking at the man. The man seemed to have this rose on his chest.

For some reason...Neither Sasuke nor Suki wanted to touch the thing.

They then looked up at the man who was now smiling.

"Who are you?" Suki asked.

"...I'm Alice..." He said almost barely audible but that smile was still on his face.

"What a freak" Mello grumbled standing up and taking a few steps back. Not even glancing at the bloodshed around him. Nor did Suki seem to notice the gruesome sights around him.

They continued to walk on forward trying to find their way back...When they saw another door. A green one.

This time Sasuke opened it and walked into it Suki behind him.

Now they stood in a castle. Yet it was as though neither of them could see the castle or the blood around it.

Now they stood in a castle. Yet it was as though neither of them could see the castle or the blood around it.

Well...all the blood except for the women's in front of them.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke said almost wanting to puke. "What the fuck is wrong with this person" Sasuke said walking over not even wanting to touch the rotting flesh.

"It's odd...and gruesome...She probably died-" Suki's voice was cut off when he noticed the blonde's facial expression turn into a soft smile.

"She's alive?" Sasuke said looking at the rotting queen with disgust.

"...Isn't Alice pretty?" She drawled looking up with dead like eyes.

"Let's get out of here..." Sasuke said immediately turning around and walking past leaving the rotting queen to decay.

Suki following behind him.

"Where do we go now?" Sasuke yelled desperate but soon found he walking over to a door anyways and walking through...a red door.

"Wait Sasuke...we must be careful-" Suki said following behind Mello into the next door which in turn caused the two to end up in yet another forest. This time all covered in blood everywhere. Vines everywhere as if they were prisoned...

"...Look at the ground..." Suki had then said pointing to the ground.

Sasuke's eye's followed Suki's finger to the ground in his dismay...Because honestly he'd rather not listen to Suki...But he was glad Suki had told him to after what he saw.

There on the ground was a pathway of blood...from where they had been walking from up to this point.

...it was then when Sasuke looked up he found that the pathway they were going to continue onto was now covered in vines.

"What's going on?" Sasuke yelled about to turn around but froze when he heard a soft chuckle from behind him.

Suki didn't move either but her kept gaze forward not even glancing back.

Sasuke's head slowly turned to look behind him to come face to face with the very first Alice, Itachi Uchiha.

"...So there are more Alice's in wonderland eh?" Itachi said letting his arms dangle looking down at the two with an evil smirk on his face.

"...Who...You're..." Sasuke didn't know what to say. For the first time he didn't have a good come-back against something as stupid as what he had just heard...

"...What shall I do...what shall I do...What shall Alice of spades do now?" Weasel said to himself, his smile growing wider.

Suki's attention turned hearing the voice and slowly looking up at Weasel. She too had become frozen...For Itachi Uchiha looked terrifying.

Itachi Uchiha was covered in blood...He had a sword in one hand also covered in the substance and he had that terrifying expression on his face.

"Oh now Alice knows what Alice will do? Yes perfect!" Itachi cackled raising his sword and immediately swiping down vertically slashing down Suki's whole body. "What fun? Wonderlands so much fun!"

Sasuke's eye's widened to a much wider extent at the sight of this.

"You're next Alice! Yes all too much fun for Alice!" Itachi said smiling as he swung his sword horizontally clearly beheading Sasuke's head off...

...and there the two lay...dead...or not really dead...Still alive feeling this pain...

...No...That's not quite right...

"They don't seem to be in any sort of concussion..." The nurse said tilting her head. "I wonder what's wrong with them...

"They won't wake up..." Naruto had then said looking down at Sasuke and Suki laying in the hospital beds. "Why can't they wake up?"

...Because they were forever stuck in their dreams...That's why...


End file.
